Hatsu Hana
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Hao era um romancista famoso no Japão. Após um encontro acidental com Anna, durante suas férias, ele descobriria que a Primavera podia ser muito mais doce do que ele imaginava. HaoxAnna - Completa!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hatsu-Hana.**_

"Senhor Hao, uma entrevista por favor!" A repórter, desesperada, tentava se infiltrar no meio dos seguranças dele.

"Hoje o Hao não vai falar nada, gente!" Yoh disse, tentando afastar a moça. Os X-laws – seguranças contratados há muito tempo – o cercavam de tal modo, que era impossível ver mais do que seus longos cabelos castanhos.

"Mas...! Por favor, senhor Hao, diga-nos algo sobre o seu novo livro! Não deixou escapar sequer uma vírgula sobre ele na sessão de autógrafos do seu último livro!" A repórter era persistente.

"O senhor Yoh já disse que ele não irá falar nada." O segurança loiro – e o maior de todos – colocou-se na frente da repórter, que chegou a pular para trás.

"Não. Está tudo bem, Marco." Hao disse, saindo do meio dos seguranças.

"Mas, senhor Hao...!" Marco tentou argumentar. "Tudo bem, eu compreendo o seu apreço para com seus fãs." Ele disse, por fim, ajeitando os óculos.

"Eu ainda não sei sobre que tipo de romance pretendo escrever." Hao foi direto nas palavras e cerrou um pouco os olhos ao sentir aquela bateria de flashes sobre si. "Mas eu irei passar um tempo afastado da cidade, procurando algo que me inspire."

"Mas não tem nenhuma idéia do que possa ser?!" A repórter insistiu.

"Hao, vai se atrasar para o vôo..." Yoh lembrou o irmão.

"Ah, sim. Sinto muito em decepcionar-lhe, mas não faço idéia." Ele respondeu, entrando na limusine com Yoh, e saiu dali.

"Espere, senhor Hao!!" A repórter ainda tentou seguir ele, mas foi barrada pelos seguranças.

"Acho que já chega de ser impertinente." Marco disse, olhando-a, e a mulher recuou.

"Grosso!" A repórter bufou, afastando-se por fim.

"Eu, grosso?" Marco olhou para a mulher por um tempo, e depois olhou para os outros seguranças, que fingiram não saber de nada.

**X**

"Foi um dia cheio, não é?" Yoh perguntou, pegando um suco de laranja no frigobar.

"Sim." Hao suspirou, pegando o suco do irmão e bebendo-o num único gole. "Mas vai valer a pena. Finalmente terei algum tempo para curtir aquele chalé no campo que você vive falando." E permitiu-se sorrir.

"É, você merece." Yoh passou uma das mãos pelos ombros do irmão e sorriu. "É uma pena que eu não possa te acompanhar desta vez, Hao."

"Ah, não?" Hao olhou para ele.

"Não. Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas com o vovô. Sabe como é." Yoh coçou levemente a cabeça.

"Você é muito preso à família, Yoh." Hao respondeu, revirando os olhos. "Mas tudo bem. Vou pedir pro Luchist te deixar em casa."

"Não, não precisa! Eu já vou pegar o próximo vôo para a casa do vovô." Yoh disse.

"Uhn, tudo bem então." Hao respondeu para o irmão. "Faça uma boa viagem, Yoh." Hao disse, saindo do carro.

"Igualmente, Hao. Espero que se divirta lá. Afinal, logo entrará a primavera." E sorriu para o irmão.

E então seguiriam caminhos diferentes. Hao para o chalé. Yoh para a casa dos avós.

**X**

A viagem de avião _poderia_ ter sido tranqüila se Hao não estivesse esquecido o chapéu e os óculos dentro do carro. Mas ele havia esquecido. E isso acarretou numa série de pessoas que vieram lhe pedir autógrafos ou informações sobre seu próprio livro. Hao, claro, foi muito gentil com todos eles.

Afinal, eram essas pessoas que o sustentavam. Ele precisava, ao menos, retribuir isso de alguma forma e, querendo ou não, ele adorava todas aquelas pessoas clamando por sua presença.

Tudo bem. Isso seria só durante o vôo. No aeroporto, teria a boa vontade de usar um dos óculos escuros que tinha em sua mala e chegaria em segurança até o chalé.

"Chalé tempestade... que nome mais sugestivo." Hao olhou, por alguns instantes, a pequena casa e sorriu. Estava ainda um pouco distante, olhando para o céu, e mal percebeu quando alguém – também distraído – caminhou na mesma direção que ele. Resultado: os dois esbarraram e _ela_ caiu no chão.

"Será que você não olha por onde anda?" Ela perguntou gentilmente, estando caída ao chão.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo se não estivesse comovido com a sua educação!" Hao respondeu, ainda atordoado pelo choque. Isso até ver como _ela_ era.

"Sua educação está longe de ser a de um conde inglês!" Ela retrucou, ainda no chão.

E os dois continuariam com os elogios, se os olhares não tivessem se cruzado. Ambos possuíam olhares penetrantes, cada um com seu próprio mistério. E ambos eram detentores de uma beleza única.

Ela era jovem, devia ter por volta de seus 23 anos. Loira, com os cabelos lisos lhe batendo na altura das costas e os olhos amendoados. Seu cheiro se assemelhava a algo adocicado e suave. Como o cheiro das flores.

Ele, igualmente jovem, tinha por volta de 25 anos. Os cabelos castanhos lhe alcançavam a cintura e os olhos, também amendoados, eram um pouco mais finos que os dela. Era detentor de uma beleza forte, algo sensual.

"Admito que estava distraído, mas você está longe de ter a razão também." Hao respondeu, estendendo uma das mãos para ela.

"Tanto faz." A loirinha respondeu, batendo na mão dele, como quem dizia que não precisava de ajuda, e ergueu-se batendo o pó da roupa.

"Está hospedada aqui?" Hao perguntou, ajeitando os óculos escuros.

"E te interessa, por acaso?" Ela rebateu com frieza. Ele sorriu.

"Se não me interessasse, não estaria perguntando." Ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo. E aquele sorriso a irritou.

"Pergunta porque é intrometido! Quem você pensa que é para se meter assim na minha vida?" Ela respondeu.

"Hao Asakura." Hao disse, tomando-lhe uma das mãos, e beijou-lhe suavemente ali. "E você...?" Perguntou, galante. Esta fama dele era bastante conhecida entre as mulheres. Pelo menos entre aquelas que liam os seus livros. E, ah, ela tinha jeito de quem os lia! Talvez fosse apenas intuição, mas a expressão – apesar de inalterada - dela lhe dizia que aquilo era verdade.

"Anna Kyoyama." Ela respondeu, recolhendo a mão. "Não que te interesse, claro." Anna completou, antes que Hao tivesse chance de dizer algo.

"Claro, claro." Ele sorriu. "Espero te ver em breve, Anna." Hao disse, caminhando dali.

"Eu espero não te ver _nunca_ mais." Ouviria ela dizer, já longe, e apenas acenou como quem dizia até logo.

**X**

Insuportável. Simplesmente insuportável. Não fosse a maldita insistência de seus pais de mandá-la para lá, estaria em casa lendo um bom livro de romance. Não, livros e romances definitivamente não eram coisas nas quais Anna queria pensar agora. Tudo porque aquele maldito homem que havia encontrado era um famoso escritor de romances. Tudo bem, seria apenas uma semana e poderia ir embora daquele lugar. Não precisava cruzar com ele. Bastava evitar os lugares em que ele poderia estar que tudo iria ficar bem.

"Estou pensando demais nesse assunto." Anna disse para si mesma e largou a roupa na cama, indo tomar um bom banho.

Um bom banho seria o suficiente. Um bom banho lhe faria esquecer aquele encontro com o escritor. Um bom banho faria com que toda aquela irritação pelo jeito de ele agir fosse embora pelo ralo. Só que não foi bem assim que aconteceu.

Quando Anna saiu do banho, exatamente 30 minutos depois de ter ligado o chuveiro, ainda lembrava-se do jeito irritante dele.

"Idiota." Suspirou e caminhou até a sala do chalé, secando os cabelos. Estava vestindo apenas um roupão e pantufas nos pés. Não havia tv e isso não era bom. Talvez o melhor a fazer fosse mesmo ler um livro. Foi até a estante, pegou um livro qualquer, mas guardou-o ao ver o título e o nome na capa. _Lágrimas de sangue, por Hao Asakura._

Talvez o melhor a fazer fosse ficar olhando para o teto.

"_Maldito seja esse encontro."_ Anna pensou, antes de permitir-se relaxar no sofá, e sequer notou quando caiu no sono.

**X**

Nada. Não lhe vinha nada a mente. O notebook aberto na mesa há mais de duas horas ainda tinha as páginas do Word em branco. As idéias estavam tão escassas que Hao se perguntava se não haviam fugido para outro lugar. Talvez tivessem pegado um outro vôo!

"Que bobagem!" Ele riu, fechando a tela do notebook e caminhou em passos largos na direção do banheiro. "Talvez um banho me clareie as idéias." Hao foi largando as roupas pelo chão do chalé, até chegar no banheiro e jogar um jato de água quente sobre o corpo.

Só que o banho não lhe clareou as idéias. Tudo o que ele trouxe foram as lembranças de um certo encontro ocorrido há pouco mais de quatro horas com uma certa loira chamada Anna.

Por mais convencida e dura que ela pudesse parecer, Hao tinha que admitir que ela era linda. Uma verdadeira inspiração.

E um verdadeiro desafio.

E como Hao adorava desafios!

"Talvez seja divertido encontra-la novamente." Ele deu um risinho e vestiu uma calça larga, sentando-se novamente na frente do notebook. "Preciso bolar algo, antes que a editora cace a minha alma." Suspirou, encarando a página do Word, como se isso fosse fazer as palavras aparecerem ali.

_Capítulo I – Antes da primavera._

_Estava ainda longe de tudo e de todos quando me deparei com ela pela primeira vez. Não era ninguém especial. Apenas uma garota que, por um acaso, estava no mesmo lugar que eu e na mesma hora que eu._

_Poderia ser obra do destino termos nos encontrado tão perto da primavera? _

_Nosso encontro não foi dos mais agradáveis. Me atrevo a dizer que foi ódio a primeira vista, mas eu sei que ela gostou de mim!_

_Ou talvez seja apenas uma tentativa frustrada do meu verdadeiro eu, tentando esconder o medo de ter sido odiado por ela._

_Quem sabe?_

_Felizmente estamos hospedados no mesmo lugar. Espero que nosso segundo encontro seja em breve. Espero que ela também._

_Sinto que esta será uma longa Primavera..._

E fechou o notebook. Não era muito, mas o suficiente para que sua alma se mantivesse a salvo por um tempo. Tomou um gole do café já frio e fez uma careta. Ouviu o estômago roncar uma ou duas vezes.

Fome.

Olhou para o relógio e constatou que já passava da meia-noite.

Ótimo.

Havia perdido o jantar há muito e, Hao sabia, naqueles tipos de lugar eles trancavam a comida para que nenhum assaltante de geladeira as roubasse no meio da noite.

Só que ele era um assaltante de geladeiras faminto. E nem mesmo todos os alarmes do mundo seriam suficientes para impedir a sua busca por algum tipo de alimento.

Sendo assim, vestiu uma camisa social negra e saiu.

**X**

O caminho para a cozinha era complicado quando o lugar em que você estava era no meio do nada. Não bastasse o fato de estar faminto, encontrar sua lanterna ocupou-lhe alguns bons minutos. Tudo bem, valeria a pena.

Hao caminhou em passos felinos na direção da cozinha. Era a meio caminho de seu chalé. Nem tão longe, nem tão perto. Não importava. Tudo o que importava era chegar na cozinha. Tocou a maçaneta, rezou para algum Deus, e girou-a.

Ouvir o click foi tão gratificante quanto ver a porta se abrir. Encostou-a de modo que não se fechasse de novo e entrou no local, ligando a lanterna.

"Vejamos..." Sussurrou para si mesmo, enquanto caçava alguma coisa para comer. Armários vazios, geladeira trancada e a única coisa que tinha em mãos era um litro de suco que havia encontrado no frigobar do chalé. O que podia ser pior do que isso?

"Você..." Aquela voz vinda da porta o fez dar um pulo. A primeira visão que teve foi a de um fantasma. Só que, numa segunda olhada, Hao reparou que aquela figura era bela demais para ser um fantasma.

"Eu." Ele respondeu, abrindo um sorrisinho. "Não achei que seu _nunca_ durasse tão pouco tempo, Anna." Claro, não podia deixar de provocá-la.

"Acontece que a cozinha é pública de todos aqui, Hao." A loirinha respondeu, aproximando-se mais. Ela usava um roupão e Hao pegou-se imaginando o que ela usava por baixo daquilo.

"Achei que fosse o único assaltante de geladeiras por aqui." Ele riu. "Só que não encontrei nada."

"Você não foi o único que não jantou esta noite." Anna respondeu, esfregando um dos olhos. Estava séria, sempre séria. "E, pelo visto, não serve nem para assaltar uma cozinha." Ela caminhou até o armário inferior e agachou-se, abrindo-o. Vasculhou um pouco... e tirou um pacote de biscoitos dali.

"Deus existe." Hao falou, abrindo um sorrisinho.

"Apenas para mim." Anna respondeu, caminhando até a mesinha.

"E o que me diz disso?" Hao ergueu a caixinha de suco para que ela visse.

"Negociável." Ela respondeu. E se sentaram à mesa.

Biscoitos, suco de laranja, uma vela e uma caixinha com quatro fósforos. Era apenas isso que haviam encontrado naquela pobre cozinha.

O suco estava nos copos. O biscoito estava em um prato. A vela estava acesa. E ainda lhes restavam três fósforos e um silêncio muito incômodo.

"Eles querem nos matar de fome com apenas isso de comida." Hao quebrou o silêncio, pegando um dos biscoitos.

"Eles não querem que pessoas assaltem a geladeira no meio da noite. Faz sentido." Anna respondeu, pegando um biscoito também.

"Talvez." Hao disse, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos. "O que te trouxe para um lugar como esse, Anna? Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que gosta desses locais."

"E não sou." Ela respondeu. "Meus pais me obrigaram a vir para cá para me afastar da cidade." Suspirou. "Dos problemas." Completou, por fim.

"Entendo." Hao respondeu. Entrar em detalhes não seria necessário e, talvez, fosse até incômodo por parte dos dois.

"E você?" Ela perguntou, como quem não quer deixar o assunto morrer.

"Ah, eu não." Hao respondeu, desatento, e viu-a revirar os olhos. Provavelmente uma característica dela de quando ficava nervosa. Sorriu. "Eu vim para cá buscar inspiração. Preciso escrever o roteiro para o meu próximo livro." Olhou para o copo – já vazio – e encheu-o novamente, bem como o de Anna.

"E um lugar tão chato como esse te inspira a escrever algo? Que vida mais chata." Anna disse, pegando outro biscoito.

"Nem tanto quanto você imagina." Hao pegou mais um biscoito, olhando-a. "A vida de um escritor pode ser realmente emocionante se você souber como leva-la." E sorriu. "Esses lugares são bons porque transmitem paz."

"São tediosos." Anna respondeu, levando mais um biscoito à boca.

"Você acha?" Hao riu. "E a primavera?" Perguntou.

"O que tem?" Respondeu com outra pergunta. E notou que ele franzia o cenho quando alguém tentava lhe enrolar.

"Você não gosta da primavera?" Especificou.

"É só uma estação do ano. Não tem nada de especial nisso." Ela respondeu.

"A estação dos apaixonados e você acha que não tem nada de especial?" Hao riu. "É a primeira pessoa que lê os meus livros e diz isso."

"Quem disse que eu leio os seus livros?" Ela perguntou, olhando-o com evidente seriedade.

"É apenas um palpite." Ele respondeu. "Sua reação ajuda a confirmar minhas suspeitas." Hao sorriu.

"Idiota." Anna respondeu. O sorriso dele tornou-se maior, mais provocante.

E ambos estenderam as mãos para pegar o último biscoito do prato. Um único toque. Suave, caloroso, acalentador. Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram pela segunda vez. Olhares profundos, desconfiados, perigosos. Cada qual tentava estudar o que o outro pensava.

"Pode ficar." Disseram em uníssono, afastando-se.

"Ah, tudo bem então." E voltaram a tocar o biscoito.

"É melhor.."

"Fica você."

"Não, fica você."

"É melhor partir ao meio." Hao adiantou-se, partindo o biscoito em dois e deu metade para Anna.

"Obrigada." Ela disse, comendo a metade do biscoito, e tomou seu último gole de suco.

"Nossa, já passa das três." Hao constatou, ao olhar o relógio que havia na cozinha.

"Acho que perdemos a noção do tempo." Anna respondeu.

"Talvez." Hao respondeu, sorrindo. "Foi divertido."

"Para você." Anna rebateu, erguendo-se.

"Para nós." Hao corrigiu, sorrindo. "Espero que sinta fome mais vezes durante a noite, Anna."

"Boa noite, Hao." Anna disse, caminhando para fora dali.

"Boa noite, Anna." Hao respondeu, deixando o prato na pia e apagou a vela. "Vejo você amanhã." Hao disse com um sorriso evidente nos lábios.

Anna não respondeu. Apenas cruzou os braços e foi caminhando na direção do chalé Vendaval, ao lado do chalé Tempestade.

"Assim espero..." Ela sussurrou baixinho para o vento. Quando virou-se para olhar para trás, Hao não estava mais lá. Já havia entrado em seu aconchegante chalé.

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais uma fic para o desafio 30 cookies! O tema da vez é Primavera (que também é o nome do set).

Ela ficou mais longa do que eu imaginava e eu decidi postar em dois capítulos para não ficar cansativa oo

O primeiro está aqui, prontinho.

O segundo, maior do que este, eu vou postar amanhã.

Queria agradecer a tia cookie pela betagem!

Ela não chegou a ver o fim o.o

Mas ela verá!

Enfim.

Posto o segundo capítulo logo!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hatsu-Hana_**

Os primeiros raios de sol foram cruéis em tentar acorda-lo. Eram ainda seis horas da manhã quando aquela luz forte invadiu o seu quarto naquela manhã tão fria. Tudo bem, Hao podia ignora-los. Virou-se para o lado oposto ao da janela, colocou o edredom sobre o rosto e apertou os olhos com força, como se aquilo fosse fazer o sono voltar mais rápido. Maldita fosse a hora em que esqueceu-se de fechar as cortinas.

Tudo bem. Não podia piorar.

Não podia?

Quando Hao estava próximo de pegar no sono, ouviu o celular tocar em seu timbre mais alto.

"Maldito seja esse dia..." Hao murmurou para si, tateando o criado mudo, em busca do celular. Não importava quem fosse. Esta pessoa ouviria bons xingamentos vindos de si. Ah, sim! Onde já se viu acordar um homem, em plenas férias, as seis da manhã?

"Hao, você está me ouvindo?!" A voz do outro lado da linha parecia aflita, nervosa, séria demais. A voz de seu editor chefe. Maldito fosse aquele dia.

"O que foi agora, Ren?" Perguntou numa voz baixa demais. Sonolenta demais. "Eu já não te mandei uma prévia do primeiro capítulo por e-mail na noite passada?"

"Uma prévia não é o suficiente para convencer os _meus_ chefes de que seu livro está em andamento, Hao!" Ren bufou ao outro lado da linha e Hao tinha certeza de que agora seu cabelo devia estar espetando o teto de sua sala.

"Tudo bem, eu providenciarei algo para hoje." Hao disse. "Será que agora eu_ posso_ voltar a dormir?"

"Isso não são horas de dormir! Você tem até esta noite para providenciar algo ou eu darei um jeito de acabar com a sua carreira, está me ouvindo?!" Agora sim. O cabelo de Ren já devia ter passado do trigésimo andar daquele prédio, sendo que ele se encontrava no décimo ou algo assim.

"Tanto faz." Hao respondeu, desligando o celular e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

Seu dia havia começado muito bem. O que mais faltava?

Infelizmente, Hao descobriria mais cedo do que o esperado. E mais tarde viria a descobrir, após sair do banho frio, que seu dia não era o único que não ia bem.

**X**

Anna havia despertado no mesmo horário, do mesmo modo, mas com motivos um pouco diferentes. As vezes ela achava que a maldita carreira de conselheira amorosa não era para ela. As vezes achava que teria sido melhor não ter largado a chance que teve como modelo ou a faculdade de jornalismo pela metade. Aquela era uma dessas vezes.

Claro, qualquer um pensaria desse modo se fosse acordado as seis da manhã - em plenas férias – apenas para ouvir que o namorado de sua irmã mais nova, a traiu com sua melhor amiga.

"Você acredita nisso, Anna?! Acredita?! Ela não pode ter feito isso comigo! Ele não pode ter feito isso comigo! Eles...!" E mais uma enxurrada de lágrimas após essas palavras. "O que eu vou fazer?! Não posso viver sem ele!"

"Vá atrás da garota, dê-lhe uma surra, e mostre que o namorado é _seu._" Ela respondeu.

"Ah, Anna, você é o máximo!" A irmã disse ao outro lado da linha.

"Tanto faz." Ela respondeu, desligando o celular.

Não, aquele dia não poderia ficar pior.

Ou talvez até pudesse.

Anna descobriria isso ao notar que a água do chuveiro estava fria e que a lâmpada do banheiro estava queimada.

Definitivamente, aquele não era o seu dia.

**X**

Depois de muita luta com seu notebook, Hao finalmente conseguiu fazer com que voltasse a funcionar. O dia já não estava bom e ser pressionado a escrever, tornava tudo muito pior. Durante boa parte da manhã, Hao tentou a técnica de encarar a tela do computador, esperando que as letrinhas aparecessem sozinhas na página do Word.

Claro que isso não aconteceu.

Só que as idéias surgem em meio ao desespero, e foi assim que as idéias de Hao vieram.

_Capítulo II – Encontro às escuras._

_Já passava da meia-noite quando eu notei que estava realmente faminto... _

Escrever talvez fosse a única coisa que lhe prendesse tanto. Quando notou, já haviam mais cinco páginas prontas. Hao encarou a tela do notebook por um tempo e ajeitou algumas palavras, de modo que ficassem mais fáceis de serem compreendidas. Enviou o arquivo anexado para o e-mail de Ren com uma pequena nota:

_Espero que isso seja o suficiente para você não me acordar nunca mais._

"Ah, droga." Ele olhou para o relógio. Já passavam das dez.

Ótimo. Já havia perdido o café da manhã. Aquilo poderia ficar ainda pior?

Temia que sim.

Mas foi exatamente por isso que ele deixou o chalé tempestade, isso após uma tentativa frustrada de tentar voltar para a cama e ouvir o celular tocando novamente, as 10:30 da manhã. Sequer quis atender ao ver que era seu avô. Provavelmente isso acarretaria em mais broncas.

"Espero que a Anna esteja melhor do que eu." Hao disse para si mesmo, ao notar que a chave havia quebrado dentro da fechadura.

**X**

Definitivamente, seu dia não poderia ser pior. Não bastasse o modo como havia sido acordada, o banho frio e a lâmpada queimada, o café da manhã havia sido o pior possível. Tudo porque uma das madames deixou seu _poodle_ escapar e ele fez a festa em cima da mesa do desjejum.

Resultado: Anna voltou para o chalé sem colocar uma migalha de pão na boca.

Talvez tivesse mais sorte no almoço.

A quem estava tentando enganar?

"Isso só pode ser piada." Anna disse para si mesma, enquanto revirava os livros na estante. Encontrou pelo menos mais três ou quatro livros escritos por Hao.

O problema?

É que, além de já ter lido todos eles, havia sido Hao quem os tinha escrito!

E, ah, como ele deveria estar de bom humor agora! Só esperava que ele não viesse lhe atazanar tão cedo e...

"O que está fazendo?" Uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos. Uma voz vinda da janela. Uma voz conhecida.

"Nada que te interesse." Ela rebateu. Não, seu dia não estava bom e ela faria questão que Hao não percebesse isso.

"Bom dia para você também." Ele disse, entrando pela janela. "Então...lê meus livros?" Ele perguntou, ao notar os livros espalhados pela mesa.

"Não." Ela respondeu, cobrindo-os com uma toalha.

"E o que é isso?" Hao ergueu um dos livros, mostrando a capa para ela.

"Talvez eu tenha lido um ou dois." Anna respondeu.

"Uhn.." Ele abriu um sorrisinho. "De mau-humor?"

"E te interessa?"

"Vamos dar uma volta. O dia está lindo lá fora." Hao sorriu.

"Você só pode estar brincando, não é? Viu o frio que está fazendo lá fora?" Anna disse, olhando para ele.

"Você é que não enxerga a beleza do dia." Ele disse, segurando-a pela mão, e arrastou Anna dali.

"Espera...!" Ela tentou argumentar, sem muito sucesso.

Bom, pelo menos um deles estava de bom humor agora.

**X**

"Aonde estamos indo?" Ela perguntou, após um bom tempo de caminhada.

"Você vai ver." Ele respondeu.

"Você me tirou do chalé, nesse frio e não quer me dizer onde vamos?" Ela perguntou, forçando-o a parar.

"Vamos, eu tenho certeza que irá gostar." Hao disse, olhando-a.

"Agora que já estamos aqui mesmo..." Praguejou, olhando-o de canto.

"Ótimo!" Hao disse, sorridente.

E foram.

Anna praguejando o tempo todo por não agüentar mais andar. Hao sorrindo e submetendo-a a inúmeras provocações que só a irritavam ainda mais.

"Chegamos." Hao disse, antes que Anna praguejasse mais algo e quisesse voltar atrás na decisão de ter saído com ele naquela manhã.

Até então, Anna havia andado de cabeça baixa, contando os próprios passos ou fazendo qualquer coisa que lhe distraísse da presença de Hao. Isso porque ele _era_ e _se fazia_ irritante. Só que no instante em que ergueu a face, seus olhos amendoados se arregalaram brevemente.

"Isso é..." Ela murmurou baixo e não completou a frase.

"Um campo de Sakuras." Hao completou. "Eu o encontrei enquanto caminhava para espairecer um pouco."

"Nenhuma delas desabrochou ainda." Anna disse, revirando os olhos. "Que graça há num campo de Sakuras que não floresceram ainda?" Ela cruzou os braços, olhando para ele.

"Hoje é 20 de março, Anna." Hao disse com tranqüilidade.

"E daí?" Anna retrucou.

"É o início da Primavera." Hao respondeu. "E hoje..." Hao aproximou-se dela, apontando uma pequena flor. "...observaremos o _Hatsu-hana._"

E, naquele instante em que Hao apontou para a flor, ela começou a desabrochar vagarosamente. A primeira de muitas que a seguiram. A visão não podia ser mais bela. Todas as Sakuras florescendo juntas, como se fossem um verdadeiro espetáculo. Anna e Hao observaram juntos, sem trocar uma palavra sequer, e ao fim do desabrochar das flores, os dois se entreolharam.

Olhares misteriosos e que buscavam compreender o que cada um pensava. Só que não foi preciso uma resposta em palavras. O gesto falou por ambos. Hao aproximou-se e tocou-lhe a face cuidadosamente, aproximando-se para recostar os lábios sobre os dela.

E depois disso...

Apenas curtiram o momento.

Hao envolveu-a num abraço caloroso, enquanto seguia aquele primeiro beijo dos dois com carinho. E as Sakuras pareciam vibrar com aquilo. A Primavera realmente havia chegado. E não era só para a natureza.

Só que aquilo não estava certo. Ela _não podia_ fazer isso.

Foi por isso, que quando notou o que realmente estava acontecendo, levou ambas as mãos até o peito dele e empurrou-o. Hao deu alguns passos para trás, mas não teve tempo de perguntar o que havia acontecido. Apenas teve tempo para sentir o peso da mão dela sobre seu rosto.

"Você é um idiota! UM IDIOTA!" Ela berrou e então saiu correndo dali, sem nem sequer dar explicações a ele.

"Anna!" Hao ainda tentou ir atrás dela, mas desistiu ao ver ela desaparecendo no horizonte. Será que o que havia feito era tão ruim assim?

Não sabia.

E Hao não gostava de não saber as coisas.

**X**

Anna chegou ao chalé pouco antes da chuva começar. Já devia passar do horário do almoço quando pôs os pés dentro do quarto e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Aquele tal de Hao havia aparecido na sua vida, por acaso, para estragar tudo.

Isso não estava certo. Não quando já estava de casamento marcado para o final da Primavera.

Terminou de ajeitar as malas e sequer quis tomar banho. Sabia que aquele dia não podia ter sido bom. Aquela viagem tampouco. Talvez se não tivesse conhecido Hao, sua mente não estivesse uma bagunça.

Mas de alguma forma, aquele escritor metidinho e arrogante havia mexido consigo. E de uma forma que ninguém nunca havia mexido antes. Nem mesmo seu noivo.

Só que eram apenas dois dias...

Como _aquilo tudo_ podia ter acontecido em dois dias? Como um relacionamento,duradouro, de seis anos podia ter perdido a importância com um único gesto? Um único beijo?

Não podia.

Aquilo era apenas ilusão. Anna precisava acreditar nisso.

Por isso, quando terminou de arrumar suas coisas, Anna pegou as malas pronta para deixar aquele lugar.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

No momento em que Anna abriu a porta para sair do chalé Ventania, foi barrada por Hao, que lhe empurrou para dentro.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Ele perguntou, empurrando-a até que ambos estivessem dentro do chalé.

"Para onde parece que eu vou?" Ela respondeu com outra pergunta, empurrando-o. "Me deixa sair logo ou vou perder o vôo, Hao." Ela disse, tentando abrir passagem, mas Hao empurrou-a de modo que caísse sentada em uma das poltronas que haviam ali.

"Você não vai a lugar algum sem me explicar o que houve!" Hao disse, olhando-a fixamente. "O que você quer afinal, Anna?" Aproximou-se dela, segurando Anna pelos ombros. "Se não queria aquilo, por que não me deu o tapa antes que eu te beijasse? Por que, Anna? Por quê?!" Hao sacudiu-a levemente, como se aquilo fosse dissuadir sua raiva. Seus sentimentos.

Só que se Hao tivesse idéia do quanto aquilo era difícil para ela, sequer teria ido até lá. Se Hao tivesse noção de que Anna estava tentando poupa-lo de uma notícia bombástica, sequer teria aparecido por lá, ou em sua vida.

Só que Anna não agüentava mais. E Hao ter ido até lá, foi como derramar a última gota d'água. A última que faltava para que tudo aquilo que estava guardando, transbordasse.

"PORQUE EU ESTOU NOIVA, DROGA!" Anna disse de uma só vez. Libertou tudo aquilo que havia guardado para si naqueles ínfimos instantes. Apenas dois dias foram capazes...de mudar toda sua vida.

"N-noiva...?" A palavra saiu com certa dificuldade de sua boca. Era como se aquela notícia tivesse lhe rasgado de dentro para fora. Apenas dois dias eram capazes disso? Hao tinha certeza de que não poderia competir contra um noivo.

"Noiva." Ela reforçou, tentando manter-se calma. Estava agora de pé, olhando-o fixamente. "Há seis anos, eu namoro este homem, Hao. O meu casamento está marcado para depois da Primavera. Não serão dois dias que vão estragar toda uma vida planejada, está me ouvindo?!" E pegou as malas no chão, caminhando até a porta. "Foi apenas um beijo, Hao."

"Será que foi mesmo?" Ele disse em bom tom, mas ela não respondeu. Hao apenas ouviu a porta bater atrás de si com força e suspirou, largando-se em uma das poltronas.

Agora não haveria volta. Ela estava de casamento marcado e Hao sentia que não podia lutar contra isso. Não contra um amor verdadeiro.

Só que nem todo o romance escrito em seus livros, fossem tragédias ou não, pareciam distantes de descrever o que Hao estava sentindo agora.

Mas, nem bem ele viu Anna partir, ouviu seu celular tocar, interrompendo quaisquer pensamentos que pudesse estar tendo naquele momento. Era Ren.

Hao até cogitou a possibilidade de ignorar aquela ligação e, talvez, retorna-la mais tarde. Mas tão logo ele teve esta idéia, recebeu a seguinte mensagem:

_Eu sei que você está com o celular, Hao. Se você não atender, vai se arrepender amargamente do dia em que eu me tornei seu editor chefe._

Depois de um pedido gentil como esse, quem poderia resistir?

Ao primeiro toque da segunda chamada, Hao atendeu.

"Esse não é um bom momento, Ren. O que você quer?" Hao foi direto e fez questão que Ren percebesse o seu 'bom-humor'. Hah, a quem ele estava tentando enganar? Ren _nunca_ estava de bom-humor. Aquilo não faria diferença.

"Para você, nunca é um bom momento para se falar de trabalho, Hao." Sim, Hao tinha razão. Não fazia a_ mínima _diferença para Ren.

"Fale logo, o que quer, Ren?" Hao disse, erguendo-se da poltrona do chalé Ventania e caminhando em passos largos na direção do chalé Tempestade.

"Eu quero o seu livro, Hao." Ren foi direto ao ponto. "Os _meus chefes_ estão cobrando mais do que alguns capítulos. Eles querem este livro pronto antes da Primavera." Hao ouviu um suspiro. "Eu sinto muito em dizer isso mas, se não cumprir o prazo, serei obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas. Não é nada contra você, Hao, mas eu já te acobertei muito."

"Tudo bem, eu entendi." Hao respondeu. "Terá o livro completo em mãos, antes da Primavera." E desligou, sem esperar resposta.

Então era isso. Nem bem havia conhecido Anna, já a havia perdido. Nem bem a Primavera havia começado, já tinha que pensar em seu fim. Hao deu um longo suspiro, caminhando para a mesa onde o Notebook estava.

"Se é um romance que você quer, um romance você terá." Hao murmurou para si mesmo, para o vento e para o chalé Tempestade, antes de começar a escrever novamente.

E, como prometido, antes do fim da Primavera, a primeira edição de _Hatsu-hana_ estava nas mãos de Tao Ren.

"Está ótimo, Hao." Ren disse, encarando o moreno sentado à sua frente. "Você se superou, em muito, neste livro. Os críticos elogiaram muito o seu empenho e a história."

"Apenas escrevi o que as pessoas gostam de ler." Hao respondeu.

"Hoje será a estréia do seu novo livro. A sessão de autógrafos está marcada às três horas da tarde, na torre de Tókyo. Eles vão fecha-la para este evento." Ren disse. "Você não me parece feliz com isso."

"Apenas impressão sua." Hao ergueu-se, vestindo o sobretudo. "As três, certo?" Ajeitou o sobretudo, olhando-o de canto. "Eu estarei lá." E saiu.

**X**

Já fazia quase três meses desde o início da Primavera. As estações do ano nunca foram coisas que lhe prenderam muito. Na verdade, odiava todas. Em especial, o verão e o inverno. Odiava o excesso de um e a falta de outro. Não podiam estar sempre em harmonia?

Só que a Primavera, daquele ano em especial, havia estagnado por um único motivo: Hao Asakura.

Apesar de nunca ter contado a ninguém sobre seu encontro com aquele escritor, suas lembranças sobre ele e – principalmente – o gosto de seu beijo, não saiam da sua mente.

Parecia que quanto mais tentava esquece-lo, mas forte sua lembrança se tornava. E justo agora que seu casamento estava tão próximo...

"Anna! Anna!" Aquela voz, tão conhecida, lhe interrompeu os pensamentos. Era sua irmã mais nova. "Você NÃO vai acreditar!"

As frases da irmã mais nova de Anna seguidas de um 'Você NÃO vai acreditar!' sempre estavam envolvidas com o lançamento de alguma moda, o próximo capítulo da novela ou...

"Hao Asakura lançou seu novo livro!" E mostrou-o à Anna. "E adivinhe só? O Ren conseguiu o primeiro exemplar e o deu para mim!"

Sim. O lançamento de um novo livro de Hao Asakura era motivo, mais que suficiente, para sua irmã ficar histérica daquele modo.

"Passe pra cá." Anna estendeu uma das mãos.

"Mas o Ren pegou pra mim, mana!" A mais nova choramingou.

"Sem devaneios. Passe logo pra cá, eu só quero ler a introdução." Anna manteve a mão estendida.

"Tudo bem, mas vai ter que me levar a sessão de autógrafos para compensar! Aliás, a introdução é linda! Queria eu ser essa pessoa!" E riu, mostrando-lhe a língua. "Vou estar na sala vendo a novela!" Saiu correndo dali, deixando Anna sozinha novamente.

"Hatsu-hana, ahn?" Anna ficou olhando para a capa do livro durante um longo tempo. Uma flor de cerejeira que se abria lentamente. "Vejamos..."

Anna abriu o livro, com a intenção de folhear as primeiras páginas, apenas para ver como era a história. Só que seus olhos foram traídos pela dedicatória e ela sentiu o sangue gelar de tal modo, que pensou que estava em um estado de quase morte. Bem, talvez estivesse depois de ler aquilo.

_Eu dedico este livro a única pessoa que me fez possuir este sentimento. Ela foi como o desabrochar da primeira flor de minha Primavera. Foram os dois dias mais doces de toda a minha vida. A esta pessoa, meus votos sinceros de felicidades. Não direi seu nome, pois não quero compromete-la, mas tenho certeza que a pessoa lerá isso e saberá que é ela. _

_Você foi o meu primeiro amor verdadeiro._

_Eu te amo, minha querida._

As palavras simplesmente lhe faltavam diante daquela declaração. Como podiam aqueles dois dias terem surtido esse efeito na vida dos dois? Como aquilo tudo era possível? Ouviu a campainha do apartamento que dividia com a irmã tocar. Era seu noivo. O que diria a ele?

Simplesmente diria a verdade.

**X**

As três horas da tarde, Hao chegou até a torre de Tókyo, onde se daria o lançamento de seu novo livro. A tarde de autógrafos seria logo após o lançamento, quando seus fãs mais fiéis estariam lá, com os livros comprados, ali mesmo, em mãos.

A bateria de flashes foi incessante a partir do momento que colocou os pés para fora do carro. Os X-laws tiveram que trabalhar dobrado para que os fãs não assediassem Hao.

Tudo bem, Hao podia lidar com isso.

Após um breve discurso, improvisado, Hao sentou-se em uma mesa onde passaria a tarde autografando livros. Seria uma daquelas tardes chatas, onde ficava escrevendo coisas inúteis para os fãs.

E tudo o que ele mais queria era acabar logo com isso.

Só que não seria tão fácil assim como ele desejava. Passaria cerca de três horas do seu dia autografando livros. E somente depois disso, sairia acompanhado de seus seguranças, pronto para mais uma bateria de flashes.

"Senhor Hao, pode nos responder para quem dedicou este livro?" Aquela mesma repórter de outrora, perguntou.

"Sim, muitos dos seus fãs estão comentando a respeito disso!" Outra repórter se intrometeria.

"Por acaso esteve envolvido com alguém nesses últimos meses?"

"Isso é um assunto confidencial que o senhor Hao não tratará com ninguém." Marco disse, impedindo que os repórteres se aproximassem mais.

"Será mesmo?" Uma voz foi ouvida no meio da multidão. E Hao não precisou ouvi-la duas vezes para saber de quem era. "Saiam da minha frente, eu preciso falar com o Hao."

As pessoas foram abrindo caminho para que uma certa pessoa passasse no meio daquela multidão. Isso até que uma certa loirinha chegasse perto dos seguranças.

"Sinto muito, mas o senhor Hao não falará com ninguém." Marco disse em seu tom mais imponente.

"_Comigo_ ele vai falar." Anna disse, olhando para Marco. "Para de se esconder no meio desses seguranças e apareça aqui, Hao."

"Eu já disse que..." Marco ia continuar o diálogo, quando sentiu a mão de Hao sobre seu pulso.

"Deixem ela passar." Foram as palavras de Hao.

E então a multidão de fãs e a mídia começaram a comentar entre si sobre aquela loirinha.

"Não achei que fosse vir até aqui, Anna." Hao disse, olhando para ela.

"Não achei que fosse se declarar através de um livro." Ela rebateu.

"O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar se casando?" Hao perguntou. Sim, eles estavam no meio de uma multidão enlouquecida, discutindo algo que ninguém – além de quem tinha lido o livro – compreendia.

"Eu desisti." Ela respondeu.

"Como assim, desistiu?" Hao perguntou, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos. Talvez aquilo fosse um pouco diferente do final do livro, onde a protagonista ficava com outro. "Mas e o seu noivado, Anna? Não foram seis anos..."

Só que Hao não teve tempo de completar essa frase. Apenas sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus e nada mais tinha importância.

Nem mesmo os gritos de surpresa, felicidade, tristeza ou espanto dos seus fãs, foram o suficiente para estragar aquele momento. Porque agora eles estavam juntos e não havia ninguém que pudesse separa-los.

Hao e Anna haviam descoberto juntos, o Hatsu-hana. Haviam descoberto juntos, que para o amor não havia tempo ou barreira. E, principalmente, descobriram juntos o sabor da Primavera e nunca mais se esqueceram do desabrochar da primeira Sakura que os uniu durante a vida toda.

_Hatsu-hana - o desabrochar da primeira flor._

**Notas da Autora:**

O segundo capítulo como eu prometi!

Eu ia postar ele de manhã, mas o meu pc estava de mal comigo.

Hatsu-hana foi uma palavra que achei por acaso enquanto pesquisava sobre a Primavera lá do Japão. Eu gostei tanto que acabou virando o título do Livro e da Fic!

Essa é a fic pro desafio 30 cookies com o tema Primavera. Eu adorei escrevê-la!

Espero que gostem e os reviews são muito bem aceitos!

See ya soon!


End file.
